Naruto Bond 007: Casino Royale REDUX
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: STORY REDONE. This is what happens when Naruto fakes his death, gets enlisted to part of a 9 man organization under the supervision of Tsunade, and makes himself a legend, in this 007 and Naruto mix. He is Bond, Naruto Bond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor James bond 007

Summary: This is what happens when Naruto gets enlisted to part of a 9 man organization under the supervision of Tsunade, and makes himself a legend, in this 007 and Naruto mix. He is Bond, Naruto 'Bond' Namikaze

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casino Royale: Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An underground base. That is where Naruto, at age 17, found himself. Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha, had led him through here.

"Tell me again, why am I here?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed. The busty blonde Hokage didn't like the tone of attitude that Naruto had used on her. In fact, if she didn't have to worry about the fact that Narut6o was a lot stronger then her, she wouldn't have accepted it at all.

"Drop The attitude Naruto. I'm sick of it. But in all honesty, I wanted to let you know, that there is a world that is far beyond the ninja countries. I've known for quite some time, and technology has far advanced there. But regardless, I came here to make you an off, to give you a new position, as a special underground agent of Konoha's ninjas. Should you accept this, most missions I will send you on will be amongst the hardest." Tsunade said. Naruto sighed.

"Gee thanks baa-chan. It almost sounds as if you actually want me dead" Naruto said. Tsunade sighed. For as long as Tsunade had known Naruto, he had never been quite so serious about anything, except when it came to his friends.

"That's not the case Naruto. After the all of the hard work you alone put in to save the world from Akastuki, I know that you are amongst the truly elite. I'll ask you though, do you want to be apart of it?" Tsunade askedd. Naruto sighed, nodding.

"Well, considering that you graciously offered me this, I'm not going to turn it down. Besides. I did want to see the world more" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"It will be a nine person organization, and you will report to either me, or an assigned boss. Of course, besides being assigned a number, you'll have to have a different last name when on missions." Tsunade said. Naruto smirked.

"Well, as much as I have having being known as a number, I am loyal to Konoha. Besaides, this is just a more or less advanced version of ANBU, isn't it." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled.

"Correct. Now there are something I must discuss. Your new name and Identity. While in Konoha, or surrounding Ninja countries, you'll still be Uzamaki. Outside, your last name will be........Bond" Tsunade said, as she began to walk more. Naruto sighed.

"Naruto Bond.........I could live with that. Well, I guess since you want me to be part of this organization, I think we should get started" Naruto said. That made Tsunade smirk, knowing full well that Naruto was still a true and hard working ninja at heart.

"I kinda figured your eagerness would show through. As for your first mission, Naruto Bond, I have some problems with your teammate's organization he's apart of. I want you to get information out of Sai, and kill him. Then, you are to strike at his leader. I'm sorry if he has become your friend, but it must be done." Tsunade said. Naruto sighed.

"Makes no difference to me" Naruto said. Tsunade then opened up a wall. In there, contained a large room, with various guns, Kunai, clothes, etc.

"You know your measurements, so select what you want. I do advice carrying a pistol with you. Guns are very useful" Tsunade said. Naruto took one. He smirked.

"I knew studying guns would prove useful. Especially with this one. A Walthier PPK. Suites all my needs" Naruto said. He took it, along with it's silencer attachment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: The first kills ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days later, Sai had walked into a men's washroom. He was in casual gear. That was when Naruto appeared, and locked the door. Sai saw Naruto, and smiled.

"Naruto. I knew you were to good to-" Sai said, before he was bashed over the head with Naruto's gun. He fell down. Naruto put his gun away, before he made some hand signs.

"Eternal truth Jutsu" Naruto said. He blasted Sai with a wave, which woke Sai up.

"You've been blasted with a Truth jutsu. Anything you tell me, will be of truth. What is your name?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sai's throat.

"I have no real name. I've forgotten it. Sai is just an alias" Sai said. Naruto smirked.

"What organization do you belong to?" Naruto said. Sai was choking.

"RO.....ROOT" He said. He was gasping for air. Naruto tossed him down through a few sinks.

"Who is your boss?" Naruto asked. Said sighed.

"Danzou Uchiha. Founder of ROOT. He plans to dig up information about Tsunade, then sell them to anyone willing to drag her name through the mud. And there are some various people who dislike Tsunade, that they want her to be removed from power" Sai said. Naruto smirked.

"One last question. Where does he live?" Naruto asked. Sai wrote down the address, and gave it to Naruto. Naruto then punched him. That prompted Sai to fight back.

Next day, Naruto was waiting for Danzou. Danzou had walked in his home. He saw his safe, which was open and empty.

"You know, Tsunade doesn't mind you making some money on the side. Just not by selling her dirty laundry" Naruto said. This shocked Danzou.

"Hmph. You think the theatrics are supposed to intimidate me, you have the wrong person, Kyuubi brat" Danzou said, as he sat down. He pressed a button, and got a gun from his desk. The comment made Naruto angry, but he didn't show it. He remained calm, impassive.

"I suggest if you want to keep your head, you choose your words carefully. I know all about you, how you are supposed immortal. It pays to have a friend like Sasuke Uchiha. But do you know anything about me? I'm not quite so sure. So let me introduce myself. The name's Bond. Naruto Bond" Naruto said. Danzou smirked. His old face crinkled when he did. He then pointed his gun at Naruto.

"Heh. I thought your name was Uzamaki. My mistake. Well, it's a shame Mr Bond. We barely got to know each other" Danzou said. He shot his gun, but nothing came out.

"I know where you keep your gun. Guess that counts for something else that you don't know about me" Naruto said, showing an ammo clip. Danzou sighed.

"It would seem. How did he die?" Danzou asked. Naruto looked indifferent.

"Your protege, and contact, Sai? Not well. I had to beat him up. I attempted to drown him. When I noticed he was still alive, when he tried to come at me with his own gun, I shot him. I now have his head" Naruto said. Danzou smirked.

"Made you feel it? Loss of a friend. That is why ROOT doesn't do friends" Danzou said. Naruto smirked.

"That wasn't all of it. See, it was the first person who I easily killed. I'm sure you remember what that was like, old man. First kill that was all to easy. Makes you sort of remember what your first actual kill was like. How you realized you took a life." Naruto said. Dazou smirked.

"Very much so" Danzou said. Naruto's face was still indifferent. But he reached for his gun, in a way that Danzou couldn't see him do it.

"Well, the second is much-" Dazou said, before being interrupted by Naruto shooting him in the chest. The impact made Danzou go flying. Naruto then walked over to the stunned Danzou, and took advantage of the situation, and removed his eyes, before shooting one more bullet, right in the head.

"Easier. Yes.....Considerably" Naruto said. He got up, and dragged Danzou's corpse with him.

Later, he was underground. Tsunade had joined him.

"Excellent work Bond. Root will no longer be a threat. We knew of another, and the other agents, along with myself, invaded the stronghold" Tsunade said. Naruto then took out a lone file, and a lot of money.

"It would seem as if Danzou was selling your dirty laundry. He wasn't able to get it just yet, as he was a pay first, operate later, guy. Boy, a lot of people are gonna be pissed when they don't get there hands on this" Naruto said, as he lit a match, and set it on fire. He smirked.

"Good work. Naruto. As promised, you will now know your true heritage." Tsunade said. Naruto smirked at Tsunade.

"I've known for quite some time. If you recall when I defeated Pien, I had to used the power of Kyuubi. However, when it got to much, The Yondaime appeared in the seal to fix everything. He told me everything. I've known for about a year now, that I am his son. But for the same reasons why I didn't know until that day, I kept quiet about it"Naruto said. This surprised Tsunade. But she then smiled.

"Well, that makes my job easier. Anyways. Meet up here tomorrow at 10 AM. You'll be assigned your number then, followed by starting on your training. It's special training that will allow everyone to see the basics and understanding of the world beyond ours" Tsunade said. Naruto smiled yet again. As he turned around, he couldn't help but think that he would not regret making this decision to join this special organization.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assigned number

Later, Naruto was in a meeting room. He was in the seventh chair. Everyone else, like him, had hoods on. Tsunade then entered.

"Welcome Double 0's. You have been selected as the best of the best non-bloodline users" Tsunade said. All 9 nodded.

"This underground organization is meant for all International purposes. I have been discussing this with all leaders...minus 1, about this organization for a couple of years now. You are all able to freely travel on all walks of earth, as long as your headbands remain in Konoha. That being said, I'll need them all now, no complaints. 001, Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said. The first one, turning out to be Sakura, took off her headband, and gave it to Tsuande.

"002, Koji Mason" Tsunade said. A dirty blonde haired, kinda muscular being took off his cloak, and handed over his headband.

"003, Shang Wolf" Tsunade said. The third 00 was a tall, athletic build. He had a grey mane for hair, and had no shirt. But he had many tattoos, symbolizing his surname, and his obvious like for wolves. He handed his severely messed up headband in.

"004, Tenten Nashivo" Tsunade said. Tenten undid her cloak, and passed up the headband.

"005, Rock Lee" Tsunade said. Lee took off his cloak, and handed in his headband.

'Thank kami he's not like he was before. Then again...no...mustn't think that way. But still, can't help but wonder if it's a good idea' Naruto thought to himself. He caught the 006's name, which was Alec Trevalyn

"007. Naruto Bond" Tsunade said. The mere mention of Naruto's first name shocked everyone. He undid his headband first.

"Shocked? I can tell that you all are. Well, if you're going to be Double 0's, don't get shocked to easily. Once all of us hand our headbands in" Naruto said, stopping to take off his cloak. Naruto sighed.

"Tsunade and I will explain" Naruto said. Everyone else agreed.

"008, Tyson Utama" Tsunade said. A bald headed man undid his cloak, and handed in the headband.

"009, Temari Sabaku" Tsunade said. This slightly shocked Naruto, but nobody could sense it. She took off her cloak, and handed in both her leaf and sand headbands.

"You are the 9 best non bloodline users. Bloodlines are at risk in this organization, and also identify to easily with their country's association" Tsunade said. All 9 agreed.

"I trust you all to have going into each mission, to blend in, and try to do your best to succeed. Better then any other Leaf....no....shinobi, including myself, would be able to. As for Naruto, well it seemed like an obvious choice, especially with all the help he's done around Konoha. As for his new last name, that's just his mission name. To well known around here, so a slight change was needed" Tsunade said. Everyone had to agree.

"To conclude this meeting, I wish to thank you all for attending. Now, if you would follow me, we can get to your training" Tsunade said. All nine had followed her, as she began her training.

It would take almost a full year for everyone to have passed their training, which included vehicle driving, proper etiquete, and various weapons training. It would have tkane a lot less time, except for the fact that until they all passed, they were still treated like ninjas of the ranks they had before.

When Naruto passed his last training, he met up with Tsunade on top of Hokage mountain. He had a smile on his face, as this place always helped his calm down, especially when he was on his father's head. He heard Tsunade's footsteps, so he got up, and turedn around to greet her.

"Well Naruto, I think we can get you started right away. I have your first mission. It would seem as if there is somebody on the island of Madagascar, that has some valuable information. One of our spies tracked him there, after finding out that he has connections to Terrorists. They threaten the more western world more then over here, but bring him in for questioning, so that we may intercept this terrorist network. But he'll be on the island for another few weeks. So mingle with Konoha for a while." Tsunade said, handing Naruto the full file document. He quickly read over a few bits and pieces, nodding

"Well, I think that we should get this done quickly. But I guess I'll need one more week before I begin. I'm just going to enjoy my time, as you suggested" Naruto said, as he began to leave.

Later, Naruto found himself at a bar, with his two teammates from his Genin days. One was fellow double zero agent, Sakura Haruno. But the other teammate, was a bit of a tricky one. He came from a dead clan, and had once abandoned Konoha for his own ambitions. But despite all of that, he was still a proud Konoha ninja. This was, of course, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, thanks for bringing us out tonight for some drinks. After that last mission, we need it" Sakura said. The Raven Haired ninjas merely shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it wasn't to hard. Just annoying" Sasuke said, taking a sip of his beer. Naruto smirked.

"Got that right. Say Sasuke, are you going to join ANBU soon?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I know I could easily do well there, but.......I'm not sure yet. I'm still weiging my options, whether I should be ANBU, or be a sensei. I'll probably join ANBU though. Don't feel like dealing with a bunch of brats" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked at that comment.

"If you recall, weren't we a bunch of brats, not to long ago" Naruto said. Sasuke smired at Naruto. Naruto took a sip of his beer.

"Me, a brat? Naw. You, yes. Sakura......kind of. But me, I was never a brat" Sasuke said. The three knew that Sasuke only said that as a joke, so the three friends just laughed it off.

"Well, when I get back from my next mission, I'll get you a drink, if you've made ANBU" Naruto said. Sakura sort of stiffened at that. Naruto noticed that, before mentally berating himself for that.

"A mission solo mission?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Tsunade hasn't given me the full details yet, but she will when I leave, which will be in about a week" Naruto said. He noticed that Sakura relaxed a bit. Luckily for them, Sasuke didn't notice Sakura's reactions. Otherwise, the two special ninja agents would have had to explain their new careers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Doing his job.

About one week later, Naruto had been stationed in Madagascar. He had a shadow clone sent into the crowd, and they kept in contact with ear radio communication devices.

"That's him. Chocolate skinned man, burn scars on his face. Shall I do him in?" The clone asked. Naruto, from behind a pillar above the arena where they spotted the man, sighed.

"I know that we share the same brain, but keep your finger steady, I want him alive" Naruto scolded the clone. The clone the held the earpiece, trying to get better reception.

"Put your hand down, or he'll spot you" Naruto said to his closne. His clone turned around, and his eyes locked with the man they were chasing, who then made a mad dash out of tere. The clone tried to chase him, but was reckless, and was dispelled. Naruto then went on the move.

He was now chasing his man through the streets of Madagascar. Eventually, they reached a building that was under construction, and ran through it.

'Damn. This guy is fast. Even Sasuke would have a hard time catching him. I wonder if a lot of things in the more western world are like this?' Naruto asked himself. He noticed the tractor nearby, and smirked. He got in it and drove through the fence that blocked him, before exiting, and chasing the man up the building. He started by climbing up a crane arm, that was almost vertical

So Naruto had to use his chakra to climb up this crane, only to see the man he was chasing, jump down onto the hotel they were beside. Naruto followed, but didn't have such a good landing. Nevertheless, he was fine. He heard Kyuubi speak in the back of his head. The two had come to an understanding a long time ago, which was great for Naruto, as he had two minds to help out in a lot of situations.

'**Careful Naruto. Don't want to strain yourself to much**' Kyuubi said to Naruto, as he chased the man down a few flights of stairs. The man jumped through a small, but passable hole in a wall, while Naruto just walked right through it.

They were now back on the streets of Madagascar. To hide himself, Naruto jumped onto the back of a Truck, and caught the guy off guard.

They then continued their chase through an Embassy. Reacting on instincts, he beat up the Embassy leader, which then the embassy leader triggered an alarm.

"You have to be kidding me" Naruto said, as he shot a few things to help block the guards.

Eventually, He had cornered his man in a courtyard, when all the guards came out, all ready to open fire.

"Listen to me" The injured Embassy Leader said. Naruto obliged. He had his man captured. So he dropped his gun. It actually wasn't his. It was his hostage's. So Naruto pulled out his, after shoving his man to the guards, and shot him. Naruto then shot a gasoline tank, blowing it up. He had the chance for a clean getaway.

After he hid, he examined the backpack he retrieved. All he found was some bombs, and a cell phone. He checked it, until he got to a weird Text message.

"Ellypsis" He quietly said to himself.

'**Some sort of code, I would imagine**' Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto nodded. He decided to catch the next flight.

In Konoha, a few days later....... Tsunade was walking through Hokage tower, heading to her home.

"Damn media. They are asking us questions they shouldn't. They don't care about what truly happens. They care about what is photographed. Even the firelord doesn't ask these kind of questions, and I'm the one who has to report this stuff to him.. And where the hell is Bond?" Tsunade said. The ANBU that was with didn't respond. Tsunade siged, as she opened the doors to the Hokage office.

"With all the crap he's put us through, it's not good. He's broken an unbreakable international law. Who the hell does he think he can storm and blow up an embassy like that? In the old days, if a ninja or a spy did something this stupid, they'd have the decency to either go rouge, or defect. Kami I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the Great ninja war" Tsunade said to the ANBU.

Tsunade would arrive at her home a few minutes later. Waiting there, was Naruto. This shocked Tsunade. She was clearly angry. Naruto smirked, which egged her of further.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble Naruto" Tsunade said. Her fist was balled up, almost ready to strike. Narto's smirk still remained.

"As for the mission, you were supposed to question him, NOT KILL HIM" Tsunade said, slamming down the newspaper at the table, which upon impact, was broken due to her strength.

"I won't apologize for my actions. The way I figure, one less bomb maker does the world good" Naruto said. Tsunade sighed.

"Exactly 1 Bomb maker. We're trying to find a terrorist network, and you give us 1 lousy Bomb maker. Hardly the big picture Bond. He wasn't even a believer. A Gun-for-hire" Tsunade said. Naruto could only smirk still. Tsunade then glared at him.

"Another thing, how the hell did you find out where I lived?" She demanded. Naruto smirked a small smirk.

"Same way I found out what 'M' means for your middle name. I had no idea it meant-" Naruto said, but Tsunade decided to interrupt.

"Utter another Syllable and I'll have you killed" she said. Naruto decided to shut up at that point.

"Naruto, you have to understand that the very dangers of your new job comes with not freely killing. I gave you 00 status for a reason" Tsunade said. Naruto sighed.

"You need to know who to trust, and who not to. I'm starting to wonder if It was to early to promote you to 00 status" Tsunade said. Naruto then rose up.

"Well, from my understanding, this is a type of job where your life expectancy is less then even an ANBU. So your mistake will soon be corrected" Naruto said, as he left. When he approached the Elevator, Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto. Don't ever break into my house again" Tsunade said. Naruto smirked again, and left.

'**That went well. At least we know where to go from here**' Kyuubi said. Naruto agreed.

'Yeah. I'm going to be leaving in a couple of days. Right now though, I'm a bit hungry' Naruto responded to Kyuubi, through his thoughts.

Naruto had a clue, as he had traced where the man he killed got the 'Ellypsis' code from. It was not within Naruto's nature to leave business unfinished if there was something he could easily do about it.

Before long, after having his ramen at his favorite restaurant, Ichiriku's, Naruto had a few drinks at his house, He was feeling a slight bit apprehensive about his attitude towards Tsunade before, but had disregarded that feeling. Lot longer after a few beers were downed, Sakura came over. He had invited her over, to discuss mission details. They were allowed to

"Thank you Sakura" Naruto said, as he welcomed her in. The two sat down. She saw all the empty beer bottles he had left laying around.

"I see you've been drinking. So, are you drunk?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"No. It will take a lot more then that to get me drunk, and we both know why. But I could detect a hint of...playfulness in your voice. I hope you're not thinking about something.......raunchy.....with me" Naruto said. Sakura giggled.

"Kinda. Oh well. I wanted to come over, and do like you asked, and talk about the missions we were given." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"Well, due to my somewhat reckless nature, today I have found myself on the end of a beating I'd rather prefer from Tsunade-sama. A verbal one. Still, I can't help but wonder if I haven't changed much from before. I mean I'm trying" Naruto said, drinking another dry martini.

"It's hard for people to change overnight. I saw what you did. I may have done the same thing, as you were surrounded by guards. Did you get the info you needed?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. There was this code in his cell phone. I found out where it was transmitted, and Tomorrow morning, I will be heading to the Carribean. I have a feeling I'm stepping into a deep plot" Naruto said. Sakura sighed, moving closer to him.

"Well, just do your best, that's all we can do. Naruto. Like I said, it's hard for people to suddenly change, except for you. I've known that you've been wearing a mask, since I found out about Kyuubi. You changing into Bond now, proves it" Sakura said. Naruto sighed. Nodding.

"What about you. What's your mission involving?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"A drug and prostitution ring in Iwa. Not that I don't mind, but except for one problem.......I'm not exactly......experienced" Sakura said, while blushing. Naruto smirked.

"I see. You want me to make you....'experienced' so that you have less to worry. Well Sakura, the choice is up to you" Naruto said. Sakura was shocked, and a bit appalled by this, until Naruto spoke up.

"We have to act indifferent to almost everything. It's what Tsunade-sama expects us to do. It's nothing about me, or you. I know that a lot of missions I have......no.........all of us will have, will involve sex, to pry out info. Your's heavily relies on it. So if I seem indifferent, chauvinistic, then maybe, we just won't see this issue, eye to eye" Naruto said. Sakura smirked, coming in a bit closer. She even sat on his lap.

"You're right. I need the help, and let's not waste any time" Sakura said. She playfully kissed Naruto, who responded back. He stood up, as Sakura wrapped her long, slender legs around him.

Next morning.......

Sakura laid in Naruto's bed, with only a sheet covering her body. She smiled. She was slightly disappointed that Naruto wasn't there, but only a note. It Read:

_I'm sorry Sakura, but I had to get to the airport early. I left you a spare key to lock up. Drop it off at the Hokage tower, in Tsunade's office. I hope you remember all that you've learned last night, and enjoyed it. Sex is meant to be enjoyed by both. Good luck, and be careful. I would rather we keep this in between us though_

_007_

_PS: Burn this letter when done_

Sakura did burn the letter, and trashed it. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Good luck.....Naruto-kun" She said quietly to herself, still to tired to move.


End file.
